Without a Fight
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sasusaku AU. "La única manera de vencer a un chica, no es con los puños… sino con amor" "Eso es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado." Bien, al fin y al cabo, no puede ser peor que ser vencido de nuevo por aquella molestia, ¿cierto? Historia basada en los Prompts en Tumblr sobre el Festival Sasusaku 2017.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir que está prohibido re-suban/ adapten esta historia.

 **Contribución para el Festival Sasusaku 2017.**

 **Day 10:** Sasusaku Rivals.

 **Summary:** Sasusaku AU. "La única manera de vencer a una chica, no es con los puños… sino con amor." "Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado."

Bien, al fin y al cabo, no puede ser peor que ser vencido de nuevo por aquella molestia, ¿cierto?

 **Shinai:** espada de bambú utilizada en kendo.

 **Shoji:** Puertas de papel.

* * *

 **Without a Fight**

 **[Parte I]**

* * *

Pocas escuelas en el país eran tan destacadas como las de Konohagakure, en especial la preparatoria Konoha. No sólo lograba posicionarse entre los mejores promedios, sino también brillaba al ganar competencias deportivas. La matrícula en esa escuela era muy grande, los maestros inculcaban ejemplos y conocimiento a los alumnos y estos demostraban su gran potencial. De entre ellos, algunos destacaban más que otros, pero no había conflictos grandes en esta- como cualquier otra- preparatoria normal. Mucho se debía a la atención que la escuela, maestros y consejeros brindaban a sus alumnos, pero otra gran parte de los buenos resultados era gracias a los mismos estudiantes.

La sociedad estudiantil tenía una relación armoniosa –claro, había problemas o situaciones como en cualquier escuela pero quien estaba encargado de mantener un orden sobre los ya mencionados era el consejo estudiantil. Conformado por estudiantes interesados en el progreso de su escuela y votados por los alumnos para representarlos. El consejo estudiantil siempre estaba al pendiente, organizando festivales, viajes, solucionando problemas o generando ideas para un beneficio.

Como ahora, dentro del aula donde dicho grupo realizaba sus juntas.

El presidente se mostraba animado, siempre listo para algo nuevo. A su lado la vicepresidente estaba de pie, mostrando la imagen de prudencia y rectitud que le caracterizaba. A otro lado del presidente, el tesorero se mostraba indiferente -él ciertamente no disfrutaba de estas reuniones. Por su parte, el secretario estaba recostado en una silla durmiendo plácidamente. Los demás miembros estaban dispersos por el aula, pues ese día se había reunido para hablar de la organización de los eventos deportivos y culturales que se llevarían a cabo en un mes, y sólo esperaban por el cierre formal de esa reunión.

Pero al parecer el presidente tenía un anuncio extra.

Él era alguien... _único_. Todos los eran, pero Uzumaki Naruto se llevaba las palmas. A pesar de saber la personalidad de tan especial persona, nadie estaba preparado para la solicitud que realizó. Cuando lo dijo, todos callaron, incluso Shikamaru -el secretario- despertó de su siesta.

"Entonces, ¡tenemos planeado hacer una demostración épica como atractivo principal, ttebayo!"

"¿Tenemos? Suena ridículo." Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Ni loco aceptaría, Ya era suficiente el trabajo que tenía.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Sakura tampoco accedería. Ya veía venir el caos.

"¡¿De qué hablan?! ¡Todos estarían esperando ver quién es más fuerte!"

"Naruto idiota, el karate y el kendo son disciplinas con movimientos, reglas y propósitos diferentes, no puedes ponerlos a competir entre sí."

" _Hmp_ , mi equipo no necesita participar en algo tan ridículo."

"Mi equipo tampoco. Nosotros no nos exhibiremos para demostrar nada."

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se ponían de acuerdo y le negaban a Naruto, - _el presidente del consejo_ , hay que recalcar- era un NO rotundo.

A veces maldecía la hora en que arrastró a Sasuke como miembro del consejo. _Che..._ ¡pero! Naruto no era el presiente sólo por su cara bonita, que dicho sea de paso, Naruto era muy guapo - _claro, ¡pero más importante ttebayo!_ Era astuto, cuando se lo proponía, y más si eso le ayudaba a obtener lo que quería. Trató de ocultar una sonrisa zorruna.

" _Oow_. Son unos aguafiestas. Pero supongo que tienen razón." Ambos asintieron. Pero Naruto no iba dejarlo tan fácil. "Sus equipos son como ustedes, supongo que por eso son los capitanes de sus respectivos clubs. _Waaa_ …, igual, no hubiera sido una pelea justa para ti, Teme." Pesarosamente colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, como si quisiera consolarlo.

"¿Disculpa?" el tic en su ojo era meramente un resultado de incredulidad e irritación. Sólo Naruto podía causarle tal molestia.

"Sakura-chan te habría pateado el trasero en minutos."

"Eso no es verdad." Dijo ofendido. _¿Qué?_

Sakura quería evitar la pelea que sabía estos dos idiotas desatarían. "Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Naruto sólo quiere‒" pero el comentario que le interrumpió, groseramente, dicho sea de paso, le dejó molesta.

"Lo de ella ni siquiera cuenta." dijo Sasuke con disgusto, minimizándola.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no cuenta?" más le valía no ser lo que creía. O que al menos se callara.

"El karate no es tan formal como el kendo. Si quiera una lucha callejera."

"¿...callejera?" _¿Perdón?_ Sakura se volteó a enfrentarle, con sus manos en sus caderas y reproche en su voz "El karate es más serio de lo que piensas. Que nosotros no tengamos que usar las faldas de nuestra abuela‒"

"No es una falda‒"

"No significa que seamos menos buenos que unos pretenciosos con una palo de madera."

"Se llama _shinai,_ " la exasperación era notoria en su voz, sabía que Sakura quería provocarlo. Bien, Sakura también lograba irritarlo.

"Como digas. Y no pienso participar en esta tontería, lo último que quisiera es que todos vieran como tu equipo es humillado por el mío." Ella trató de detener esto, pero Sasuke inició y no se iba a callar.

"¿ _Hah_? ¿No será que tu equipo no tiene oportunidad con el mío? No te consideraba una cobarde, Sakura." Ahora él le encaraba. Frente a frente, le desafiaba a continuar con sus estúpidos comentarios.

"No. Sólo te evito la humillación, porque si tú eres el mejor, tu equipo debe ser mucho peor."

"Hablas demasiado, que tú seas la capitana no te hace mejor en karate que nadie. Apuesto que tú serías quien perdería."

"¡Cómo te atreves‒!"

"Eeeh... chicos, chicos... creo que este no es el lugar para discutir." La tímida voz de Hinata trató de interrumpir. Sí Sasuke y Naruto desataban un caos, Sakura era una bomba atómica; más de uno resultaría herido.

No sólo ella lucía nerviosa por la inesperada discusión de ambos atletas, sino el grupo de amigos (comité estudiantil) que estaba presenciando con nerviosismo, aburrimiento y risitas aquel " _ataque_ " que Naruto había iniciado.

"Hmp." Ambos, vice presidente y tesorero hicieron puchero de molestia. Tenían más en común. Y todo pudo haber quedado ahí, en ese tenso ambiente, pero…

"¿Por qué no se enfrentan ambos?" Naruto no siempre era muy brillante, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ver a esos dos discutir era hilarante. _Vaya presidente estudiantil._

"¿Qué?"

"Lo estás haciendo a propósito Naruto."

"Oh, vamos, vamos. ¡No sólo soy yo! Muchos han comparado la fuerza de ambos y la destreza de sus prácticas… ¡yo sólo quería que todos lo vieran! ¡Algo amistoso!"

"Que ridículo." A Shikamaru no podía importarle menos.

"Sólo eres un morboso." claro, Ino defendería a su amiga… y al bello rostro de Sasuke.

"Me tiene sin cuidado lo que los demás quieran. Además, yo no peleo con chicas." Una vez más Sasuke logró atraer el interés del resto de personas.

"… vaya, que caballero." para Sakura, Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca de hacerle perder la paciencia.

"A diferencia de los idiotas con los que sales, a mí me criaron para respetar a las chicas. Incluso si son igual de molestas que tú."

"Estúpido arrogante." Adiós paciencia. "Apuesto a que pierdes, por eso te acobardas."

"¿Ah? Si fuera tú, mejor cuidaba lo que decía."

"¿O qué? No es como si me fueras a pegar, ¿Neh? ¿No será, Sasuke-kun, que tú, a diferencia con los chicos que salgo, te van más… las faldas? Oh, pero que digo, ¡ya las usas!"

A este punto ambos estaban cara a cara, rivalidad llameando en sus ojos ‒negro contra verde. Y de no ser por su diferencia de altura, seguro estarían nariz contra nariz.

Sasuke le miró como si fuera a encenderle fuego con los ojos, luego sonrió con malicia,

"Si tanto tienes dudas sobre mis preferencias, Sakura," o la forma pausada en que pronuncio su nombre le habría puesto la piel de gallina en cualquier otra ocasión. "¿Debería recordarte la fiesta de primer grado?"

Sakura abrió muchos los ojos. No sólo ella. Todos los presentes miraban incrédulos. _¡Sasuke lo mencionó!_ Eso era un tabú.

"Oh, veo que recuerdas la fiesta en casa de Neji, y _eso_ que sucedió en el baño… en todo caso, si debieran dudar de los gustos y fetiches de alguien, serían los tuyos, ¿no?"

Sakura estaba más que roja. Y por un momento, Sasuke se sintió victorioso.

Hasta que quedó en el piso.

Sasuke, quisiera decir que todo pasó muy rápido y que no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el golpe. Pero era diferente. Sasuke se quedó estático luego de terminar esa frase‒que seguro quedaría estampada en su tumba, ‒ ya que Sakura estaba tan roja que por un momento él pensó que la cara de la chica imitaba a su colorido cabello por la vergüenza de aquel comentario lanzado frente a todo el comité estudiantil, pero la situación era algo diferente.

Sakura estaba roja, _sí_ , pero ante el grito ahogado de ella era enojo lo que transpiraba. Con pasos pesados, como si se tratara de un mino tauro, llegó hasta un petrificado Sasuke y le dio lo que él sintió como un tremendo golpe de karate en el pecho. Ese golpe debió despertarlo para tratar de protegerse, pero le había dolido tanto que su guardia bajó. Un instante después,

"Juraste jamás mencionar eso." Su voz aun contenía su enojo. Y Sasuke temió ser golpeado otra vez, pero Sakura con aquella fuerza sobrenatural lo tomó por el brazo y lo tiró sobre su hombro como si fuera un simple muñeco. Okay, eso ya no lucía como karate. ¡Ella parecía luchadora de ring!

"¡ _Uugh_!"

Su espalda dolía, sus brazos, su cara. Y todo su orgullo.

"Wow. Sakura derribó a Sasuke como si fuera nada."

"Que miedo."

"No puedo creer que él le haya dicho eso."

"Que valiente."

"Que estúpido, dirás."

"Al menos así jamás le mencionaré eso. ¡Si esto le hizo a Sasuke, no sé qué me podría hacer a mí!"

Las palabras de los presentes le hicieron recobrarse del shock. Sasuke había sido derribado por una chica. Por una chica de cabello rosa que medía media cabeza menos que él. La chica que lucía más como una bailarina de ballet, pero que tenía la fuerza de un luchador de sumo.

"Ya veo porque no peleas con chicas." Se sacudió las manos, como si hubiera soltado una bolsa de basura. Al menos ya no estaba _tan_ molesta.

"¿Lo ves Naruto? No es necesaria ninguna competencia para saber quién es el mejor." Su sonrisa y tono era dulce. Demasiado dulce para ser verdadero.

Lenta y dolorosamente él trató de levantarse. Volvió a mirarla con la esperanza de que ahora si le pudiera encender en llamas.

* * *

 _Ella va a pagar por eso._ Sasuke tenía la convicción de no lastimar chicas, pero Sakura no era una chica cualquiera.

"Vaya que no podía creerlo, hasta que Kiba me pasó un vídeo. ¡Viejo, luces aterrado!" Suigetsu estaba encantado de lo que veía en su teléfono. No todos los días podrías ver a Uchiha Sasuke demostrar tanta emoción en su rostro, mucho menos miedo.

"Tch." En su defensa, Sasuke no estaba asustado. Simplemente era… _sorpresa_.

"Pero, no entiendo eso de _'lo que paso en la fiesta de primer grado'_ todos lucían espantados, y Sakura estaba tan molesta… ¿qué sucedió?" Karin no podía pasar por alto lo que parecía un secreto entre Sasuke y otra chica. Sobre todo Sakura. "Nada que te interese."

"Que grosero." La chica se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. Y es que a ella, junto a sus acompañantes, recién tenían dos años que se habían transferido desde Otogakure, y había muchas cosas que no sabía aun de este Uchiha. Ese "secreto" que parece ser algo sucedido entre él y dicha pelirrosa, era un tanto… inquietante.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" Jūgo era un pacifista y esperaba que Sasuke no fuera demasiado lejos con esa chica.

"A este punto todo el colegio debería saber que pinky te derribó. ¿Debes de estar preocupado?" por otro lado Suigetsu, como Naruto, gustaba de divertirse a costa de Sasuke.

"¿Por qué lo estaría?" Su malhumor estaba apareciendo.

"Porque ella ya te pateó el trasero en cuestión de 5 minutos. Debe ser un golpe para tu ego."

Era estúpido, pero Sasuke no iba a permitir que ella se quedara como la ganadora de aquel encuentro tramposo donde lo tomó sin cuidado. Sakura iba a ser la humillada frente a toda la escuela. Esta vez, ella sería la que estaría en el suelo derribada. Metafóricamente hablando, porque en kendo no dejas a tus oponentes mirando el techo de dolor.

"Oh… no me gusta esa expresión."

"¿No me digas que planeas vengarte? No iras a golpearla de verdad, ¿o sí?"

"Claro que no." dijo algo ofendido. Si hiciera eso, en lugar de sentirse mejor quedaría aún más hundido en el fango por golpear a una mujer. Sin mencionar lo que su familia le haría si se enteraran.

"Sabes… Sakura es una chica."

"¿En serio?" Sarcasmo, hola mejor amigo.

"Sí, sí. La única manera de vencer a una chica, no es con los puños…" levantó la ceja. De qué rayos estaba hablando Suigetsu. "sino con amor."

"Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado." Y vaya que Sasuke no bromeaba, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto y él ya decía muchas tonterías.

"¿No lo ves? Sakura es muy fuerte, el otro día la vi levantando un escritorio con una mano, ¡eso no es normal! Así que no puedes enfrentarte a ella físicamente. Ella es número uno en calificación, no sólo porque Shikamaru es un vago, pero ni así tu logras quitarle ese puesto. ¿En qué aspecto podrías _tú_ tener ventaja sobre ella? sólo hay una solución."

Sus comentarios idiotas le irritaron, pero luego de eso entendió lo que quería decir.

 _…Oh._

"Eso es algo sucio, Suigetsu." A Jūgo no le gustaba lo que aquel chico decía, ni la cara de mecanización que Sasuke mostraba.

"Ajá, lo que sea. No es como que él realmente vaya a hacer algo." Dijo Suigetsu, restándole importancia a la preocupación de Jūgo y al profundo ensimismamiento en que Sasuke se encontraba.

* * *

"Hola, Sasuke-kun, ¿vienes a que te de otra muestra de porque soy la capitana de mi equipo?" Sakura no se molestó en saludarle de manera correcta, ni de verlo a la cara cuando el muchacho se acercó a ella cuando esta entraba al edificio principal luego de su clase de deportes.

"Lo que pasó en la oficina del consejo no cuenta." Entre dientes apretados, Sasuke no pudo más que defenderse.

"¿Ah no? pero todos vieron cómo te pateé el trasero, y tu ni te moviste."

"Te abalanzaste sobre mí, lo que hiciste ni siquiera cuenta como karate."

"¿Y cómo puedes saber tú eso? Tú sólo sabes jugar con tu espadita."

"Gehhehe…" la risa de Kiba e Ino. Sasuke los miró con molestia y ellos, aun riéndose, caminaron hacia sus clases.

" _Hmp_. Di lo que quieras. Pero eso no cuenta ni demuestra nada. Tú me tomaste desprevenido, me derribaste y ahora crees que eres mejor. Es por esto que me refiero a tu estilo como callejero. En una verdadera competencia hay reglas, no sólo saltas como gato rabioso sobre alguien."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?" vaya que todo este asunto ya le estaba cansando.

"Quiero la revancha."

" _Pff_. ¿Revancha? ¿Quieres perder otra vez?" ¿Estaba tan molesto como para hacer lo que Naruto había sugerido?

"Hablas con mucha seguridad de ti y tus habilidades de combate." Ella alzó sus hombros, petulante. _Y el arrogante soy yo,_ pensó él con amargura.

"Bien, Sasuke-kun. Si eso quieres…"

"Aun no te explico los detalles. No quiero un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Será kendo."

"¡Es no es una competencia, tu eres el capitán de kendo! ¡Yo no sé usar esa cosa!" Señaló el _shinai_ que Sasuke sostenía en una mano.

"¿Oh? ¿Ya no estamos tan seguros?" sonrió de lado.

"Tch." Ella lo miró con fastidio. _Jamás_ le daría la razón.

"Bien, yo te enseñaré a usarlo." le dijo él, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"¿Qué?"

"Escuchaste."

"… estás tramando algo, ¿no es así?" entrecerrando los ojos, lo miró con desconfianza.

"Hn, como si lo necesitara. A diferencia de ti, manejo un código. Te has burlado del kendo, diciendo que es jugar con una espada."

"¿Quieres mostrarme que me equivoqué? Aun así, siento que traes algo entre manos." Se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué estaba tramando Sasuke? "No tengo porque hacerlo."

"¿No quieres? ¿O sabes que no podrás? No creía que fueras de las que se daban por vencidas antes de empezar."

"Bien." jamás, **_jamás_** le digas a Sakura que era una mediocre. Ella era terca y orgullosa. Él sonrió. "Pero en cuanto vea cualquier cosa sospechosa no me contendré, ¿está claro?"

"Hn." trató, pero una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. "No espero que lo hagas."

Sakura estaba escéptica por la repentina invitación, no podía evitar la sensación de que esta rivalidad que estaba formándose entre ellos se convertiría en algo más grande y problemático.

* * *

"No sabía que tu familia tenía un Dōjō." Sakura no había podido más que admirar el gran salón tradicional. No sólo el piso era de madera, sino que incluso tenían _shōji_ como principal entrada y un jardín detrás del mismo. Era muy espacioso, y a pesar de lucir simple, también parecía sacado de una película antigua.

"Es donde practico." Él levantó los hombros, como si fuera lo más lógico.

Ella sabía que la familia de Sasuke era rica, ¿pero tener un propio Dōjō?

"Y… ¿aquí entrenan más personas?"

"Mi hermano solía hacerlo y mi primo. De vez en cuando mi equipo viene." Aun así Sakura estaba impresionada por aquella enorme habitación. "Puedes dejar tus cosas por allá."

Él la observaba especulativamente. ¿Cómo debía iniciar su plan? ¿Acercarse y besarla? No, Sakura le golpearía en cuanto lo hiciera.

Mientras él cavilaba en que plan de acción tomar, Sakura se sentía algo tensa. Nunca en su vida se había plantado la posibilidad de realizar tal disciplina. De hecho, pocas veces había puesto atención. Algo insegura, tomó una gomita para tratar de sujetar su cabello, rutina que siempre hacia antes de iniciar con sus propios entrenamientos. Tratando de peinar su cabello con sus dedos, sujetaba los mechones alto, ojos verdes aun grabando con mucho interesa el salón en el que estaba, hasta que se toparon con los negros de Sasuke, pausando en su escrutinio.

.

¿Qué estaba ella haciendo? Levantando sus brazos mientras trataba de peinar su cabello, mirándolo con grandes y curiosos ojos verdes como si nada, mientras su blusa de marinero se levantaba y le dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, con esa cosa en su boca. Sasuke desvío su vista hacia otro lugar, ahora algo tenso.

Quizá no era buena idea. Quizá… memorias enterradas, tabú que no debía siquiera ser traído de vuelta vino a su mente. _No, no, enfócate. Hay un motivo por esto_ …

Entonces… desde su visión periférica vio como ella tomaba su _shinai_. Como evaluando la herramienta que Sasuke usaba en sus entrenamientos, balanceándola como si se tratara de un personaje de Star Wars.

"¿Cómo debo mover esto?" Colocó la punta en el suelo, y con ambas manos sobre el mango, apoyándose con el shinai, Sakura le miró expectante.

Una vez más, Sasuke se encontró atrapado ante la imagen que ella le mostraba.

Volvía a notarlo, Sakura era más pequeña que él, delgada y delicada. Su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, con unos cuantos mechones sueltos, y aun vistiendo su uniforme de marinero, apoyándose hacia adelante con su _shinai_ y ojos inocentes… no importaba los chistes referidos a su orientación sexual, Sasuke no creía haber visto una imagen más tentadora que aquella que ella le daba.

La misma chica que realizó esos chistes frente a sus amigos.

Y es con esto que él se decidió por completo. Su orgullo era grande, y debía hacerle pagar por haberlo mallugado, y tal vez… tal vez su venganza no le resultaría tan desagradable.

El asintió en su dirección, perfecta mascara de indiferencia, y:

"Debes cambiarte de ropa."

"¿Me puedes ayudar?" ¿Era ofrecimiento lo que mostraba su voz? ¡Rayos, no! Pero de un momento a otro estaba nerviosa e inquieta. Todo debido a que Sasuke le había estado mirando de una forma que ella no podía ubicar. "Quiero decir, ¿me puedes prestar algo? Todo esto fue tan inesperado que no traje cambio conmigo."

Lástima. A Sasuke le habría encantado ayudarla.

Se sentía extraño. Con cada paso que él daba el ambiente se sentía más caluroso y pesado, y a pesar de que aún no comenzaban a practicar, Sakura se sentía sofocada, y el único respiro que obtuvo fue cuando Sasuke desapareció para ir a buscarle ropa adecuada para ella. Dicho alivio se fue y la situación fue peor cuando él volvió con lo que parecía ropa de entrenamiento.

"Gracias. Hum… ¿podrías darte la vuelta para poder cambiarme?" Él giró los ojos, pero acató lo que ella le pidió. Sin saber por qué, Sakura insegura agregó,

"No vayas a mirar."

" _Tch_. Como si quisiera verte."

Eso le tocó un nervio a Sakura.

" _Hah_ , apuesto a que tu solo obtendrías un sangrado nasal si fuera _otro_ tipo de persona." _Que idiota._

"Una vez más, sobrevalorándote, eh, _Sakura_." Furiosa, ella se dio la vuelta para recordarle (dolorosamente) el sabor de su puño.

Pero Sasuke no permitiría que le tomara ventaja otra vez ‒estaba preparado, y fue más rápido. Sakura se quedó atónita ante la acción de él. Tomándole por el moño de su blusa obligada a estar de puntitas, él se inclinó y la acercó tanto hasta que sus narices podían tocarse y sus alientos se encontraron. Los ojos de él no mostraban burla o fría indiferencia.

No, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada extraña, y no fue hasta que ella sintió sus labios tan cerca de los de ella, que Sakura supo el significado de su mirada.

Era deseo.

La mano que no le sujetaba por su moño, recorrió hasta posarse en su hombro. Sus ojos negros completamente puestos en sus labios. Sakura sintió seca su boca y si corazón acelerado.

Sentía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros sin parar, su corazón desbocado, su aliento entrecortado y un calor inmenso cuando su rostro se acercaba más al de ella y sentía sus propios ojos cerrarse, contando los alientos para que se encontraran por completo y ‒

"Empecemos con la lección."

 _¿Qué…?_ Parpadeó con dificultada, como si acabara de despertar. Miró atontada a Sasuke, quien no mostraba el mismo embobamiento que ella, pero la comisura de sus labios estaban un poco elevadas, no era una sonrisa por completo. 

"Puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres." Le dijo, desviando su mirada hacia su cuerpo. "Te aseguro que eres el _tipo_ de persona que me podría interesar."

Más de una cosa implicada en sus palabras. Con tono lento y candente, Sasuke refutó lo que ella dijo antes, pero además… ¿eso era una proposición? Demonios, Sakura se dio media vuelta, tratando de ocultar el color rojo en su rostro. Esta vez no era furia mortal… pero quizá sí vergüenza.

 _Hace calor aquí._

Sasuke sonrió ‒ arrogante, algo presuntuoso ‒ pero no se retractaba. Era justo lo que esperaba.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Habló cuando por fin, (¡por fin!) Su voz se dignó a salir y sentía el calor bajar de su rostro ‒ no del todo. Y le trató de enfrentar.

"¿No es obvio?" Sakura negó, aun recelosa. Él suspiró, acercándose de nuevo y retomando el contacto con su ropa. _Su manos son grandes_ , pensó vagamente Sakura cuando las mismas sujetaron el moño de su blusa. Luego chilló de sorpresa cuando él comenzó a desatar ese moño.

Sasuke sonrío de lado. Le estaba gustando ver a Sakura sonrojada y nerviosa. Aunque no lo dijera, recordaba a la perfección la última, y única vez que la había visto así por algo entre ellos.

Una vez más esa antigua y complicada situación que trataban como tabú llegaba a su mente.

Tal vez fue cosa de aquel recuerdo o de la situación actual, lo que incitó que Sasuke se inclinara hacia ella ‒ acalorada, vulnerable y con sus defensas bajas, que sus rostros se acercaron y que sus labios estuvieran por tocarse ‒

.

.

[La manera que amamos, no parece correcta

La manera en que nos molestamos, la manera en que peleamos,

¿Qué tal si esta noche...?-]

.

* * *

.

NA:

"Por favor, comenten, eso me ayudaría a terminar pronto la historia,"

 _-No borró eso porque me da risa que fue mi nota de autor en su primera publicación y ni así hice favor hasta dos años después JAJAJAJA_


End file.
